A Genomes Tail of Love
by KyuubiNineTailedFox
Summary: Kuja is back, and sends for Zidane. Soon realizing that it's Kuja who Zidane loves, Garnet plans to ruin their relationship, but can anything tear these lovers apart? Kuja/Zidane, yaoi, lemon.
1. Down by the Fire

**Alright, Kuja and Zidane, look out, here I come!**

**There is mature content in this story later on, so if you don't like buttsecks, I wouldn't go on.**

**I'm writing this due to the shortage of Kuja/Zidane on the internet.**

**I always have to pick the pairings that are the least popular.**

**Meh.**

* * *

Jeez… After everything, you would have guessed he would have learned his lesson by now. But no, Kuja just had to come back. I guess I was happy with Garnet, but there wasn't any excitement anymore… I don't really wanna admit it, but I guess I was glad Kuja has made a comeback.

I couldn't wait to go and get Vivi and Freya to get the old party back together. Vivi was probably at Black Mage Village, and Freya at Burmecia. I'll have to send someone to go get them; I couldn't really be all that bothered to get them myself. I've had the lazy, cushy life lately, but I guess that had to stop.

"Hey Zidane, Freya and Vivi are outside the castle." Garnet announced, walking in.

"You're not dressed up for going out?"

"… I can't go…"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm Queen of an entire kingdom now... I can't just go off with you and the others."

"Of course you can! It'll just be like old times!"

"Zidane…"

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you later then."

* * *

The three, being me, Vivi and Freya walked toward the swirling quicksand, just knowing what was gonna happen.

"We'll have to try our best to stay conscious this time." Freya said.

"I didn't like going though there last time..." Vivi muttered.

"If you guys wanna go back, that's alright with me..."

"Of course not!" They both shouted in unison.

"Alright then, let's go!"

* * *

I woke up in a very familiar place... I looked around, and slumped to the floor.

"Damn. So much for staying conscious!" I shouted at myself, "Dammit Kuja! If your gonna do something, then do it already!"

_If you say so…_

I heard his voice go though my head, and watched the door open from inside my prison.

_Come and see me… You know where I am…_

"Unfortunately…" I muttered, walking out of my prison.

Hurrying down the familiar path to Kuja's room, my tail swayed back and forth, like an agitated cat. I opened the doors, and my eyes wandered around the room, soon finding Kuja.

"What are you up to this time…?" I asked him, like a mother would ask a naughty child.

"Why, can't I even see my own brother without getting scolded?"

I smiled and walked over to him.

"I guess not. Where are Vivi and Freya?"

"Oh, I let them go hours ago, you've been sleeping for quite awhile. I merely told them to go without fuss, and I wouldn't hurt you."

Feeling a lot more relieved, I sat down next to Kuja, my eyes wandering over his feminine body. I shivered slightly, but I wasn't sure if it was from the cold.

"So, what do you want?" I asked, yawning, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"You seem tired. Why don't you rest a little first?"

I got up and sat by the fire, trying to warm myself up. Watching the flickers made me feel even more tired. I heard Kuja get up, and he came over to me, sitting next to me.

"You _can _go to sleep if you want to; I won't try anything."

I muttered something incoherent, and crawled closer to the fire, lying on my stomach. My tail swished above me, and I heard Kuja lye next to me. His tail wrapped around mine, but it didn't bother me; although sometimes my tail could be an erogenous zone, which I really didn't get myself.

I rolled over, looking for more warmth, finding it in Kuja's body heat. Instinctively I nuzzled my head into his chest and soon fell asleep.


	2. Not Feeling So Good

**Wow, another chapter so soon?**

**Yes.**

**I have dreams. Dreams of Zidane.**

* * *

When I woke up, my limbs were entangled around Kuja. He was smiling in his sleep, making me smile. Still feeling tired, I closed my eyes again, realizing that I enjoyed Kuja's touch; the way his tail entangled around mine, the way his arms were draped over my body. It was nice… I felt… Loved… With this wonderful feeling inside of me, I slept peacefully.

* * *

Again I woke up feeling tired. It baffled me as to how I'm not feeling awake. I really didn't want to get up and go. I felt something heavy on top of me, and I momentarily panicked. I opened my eyes, and I sighed in relief as it was only Kuja. Gods know how he ended up on top of me.

I looked at his smooth, feminine face, and felt an urge to smooth his feathers, spouting from his forehead.

I felt the urge to cry; but I had no idea why. Minutes later, sobs were erupting from my throat. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I remembered first going to the genome village. Why was this even being brought up? Never mind upsetting me! I remember Garland doing something to me, falling unconscious, waking up weak, and deprived of any emotion... Then I remember rescuing Kuja from the Iifa Tree… I smiled at that.

After my little episode, I noticed Kuja was waking up; I couldn't let him see me like this, crying all over the place!

He opened his eyes, and tears were still streaming out of mine. He gasped and rolled himself off of me.

"Zidane, are you alright! I didn't squish you did I?" He asked desperately.

"N-no Kuja… I just had a bad dream…" I sniffed.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit pale; do you want a glass of water?"

"No, Kuja, I feel ill…"

No. I couldn't be ill. Whenever I got ill, I was out of it for days, sometimes weeks. That's why I only ever got ill rarely. But no! When I'm ill I'm dependent on other people, I was definitely not myself...! I bet that's why I'm so tired... Not to mention I got very, very clingy.

"Here, let me take you to bed…" Kuja said while picking me up.

I smiled as I closed my eyes, snuggling up to Kuja's warm body. I felt on top of the world… Things around me swirled and swooped, colours welcoming me from all different directions.

"Hey… Hey, Kuja… Did you… Ever notice… You have… A tail…?"

I was totally out of it.

"Really? Now, are you sure? Because you have one too…" He said lovingly.

"Oh my goodness, I do…" I said, my tail whipping around below me.

Kuja tried to place me onto his bed, but I clung onto him, unwilling to let go.

"I dun wanna be all on my own…" I muttered.

"I won't leave you all on your own… I'll be sitting right over there..."

I nodded in approval, and let him lay me down on the soft bed. In a matter of minutes, I was asleep again…


	3. Maybe a Little

**Another chapter? **

**Wow.**

**This one has a bit of yaoi at the end.**

**By faucet I mean toilet bowl. **

**Toilet bowl doesn't sound as good as faucet.**

**First ever kissing scene I've written. So no hatin'**

* * *

Sleep… It was a lot better than I remember it being. Not that I didn't get enough sleep already, but seemed that much better… I didn't know if it was because of I was in a different bed, that I was ill, or the fact that it was Kuja's bed. Wait. Why would it matter if it was Kuja's bed?

I moved around under the covers, and decided to get up and go back to that room with the wonderfully warm fire…

I jumped out of bed, instantly regretting it. Sure, I felt better, but not that much better. My muscles and joints ached as I walked out of Kuja's room. I walked around some unfamiliar territory, which I can only assume is the rest of Kuja's Palace. Finally, I found that room, and I half limped, half walked toward the welcoming flames.

Kuja was at the back of the room, but I didn't notice him. I was intent on watching the flames.

"I see you're finally awake." I heard Kuja say. "You seem a lot better than when you were three days ago."

I just stared at him in awe. Three days? Are you serious? I couldn't muster up the strength to say anything.

"Your expression tells me that you are somewhat surprised. Yes. You were asleep for three days, I'm not lying."

I felt something prickle at the corners of my eyes. No. I am not crying again. Stupid! Why do I get so emotional when I'm ill!

"Zidane…? Are you alright? I-I didn't do anything to you, I swear. I've just looked after you."

He walked over to me, sitting down next to me. I finally mustered up the strength to say something.

"Kuja… Why are you helping me like this…? It seems like yesterday we were trying to kill each other…" A single tear slid down my cheek. My whole body was hurting.

He seemed to be thinking. Hard at that. All the while I admired his stance and beauty.

"Maybe it's just because I've changed. Zidane, I really have."

"Why did you call me here in the first place?"

"That's because… Because of…"

I've never seen Kuja lost for words. He always says the right things, at the right times, perfectly composed while doing so.

"Kuja…?"

"I… I…" He stuttered, "Z-Zidane, you need more rest."

He changed his tactics quickly, I had to admit. Although I was stupid enough to fall for it.

"But I'm not tired…!"

Kuja delicately picked me up, my face inches away from his.

"You're ill. You need rest."

I clung to Kuja like a shadow. I didn't want to let go, I couldn't let go. I felt a breeze through my hair as he walked down the hallways. He attempted to lay me down on his bed again, but I wouldn't let go of him, I made him know it.

"No! I don't wanna be left alone! I wanna stay with you!"

I hadn't realized what I had said until I had said it. What an idiot I was. Hopefully to him, it sounded harmless enough. But knowing my luck…

"Sure you can stay with me. You don't have to be alone if you don't want to. But I'm getting tired. You take my bed, and I'll be sitting right here."

"No Kuja, you can have your bed…"

"Zidane? Are you sure?"

"Positive…"

I was gonna go with it now, stuff it, I'm not sleeping on the floor. I'm sleeping with Kuja, and his warm body heat.

Hearing Kuja get into his bed, I swiftly followed, trying to be as quiet as possible. Until I started to cough my guts up.

"Zidane?" He called out confusedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" I muttered next to him.

"Are you cold? I could go and get some extra blankets…"

"No! Don't go… I want you to stay here with me, because I like you…!"

Did I just say that out loud? Oops. I really didn't mean to say that out loud…

"What did you just say?" He mumbled, hardly audible.

"Nothing… I didn't say anything…"

A few awkward minutes passed, and still nobody said anything.

"Kuja… I can't sleep."

I felt something wrap around my waist. It took me a few moments to realize it was Kuja's tail. I giggled like a girl, and snuggled closer to him. I wrapped my tail around his leg, and he came close to my face, and I giggled again.

"… I like your girlish laughter." I heard him say. I could feel myself blush.

I took this opportunity to fondle his feathers, and in response, he held me closer to him, and he lightly brushed his lips against mine. Feeling adventurous, I moved my head closer to his, our lips coming together. We stayed like that for who knows how long, and Kuja started to get friskier. His tail wrapped around mine, and he started to nibble on my lower lip.

"Kuja…" I sighed happily.

I opened my mouth, eager for more. Kuja definitely took that chance, as his tongue slid into my mouth, my tongue slipping against his, saliva dripping down our chins as it got more intimate.

The moment was perfect; I've never been loved so much, not even with Garnet. I feel that I shared something special with Kuja; but I didn't know what that something special was.

I had to come back up. I felt awful, but I had to. I rolled over to my side, and started coughing again.

"Zidane! I didn't choke you did I?" He asked sincerely.

"No…" I hacked, "Just something stuck in my throat!"

Oh man, I just wouldn't shut up. Plus now I felt as if I were going to throw up. I didn't like being sick… I… I cried like a baby when I was being sick… Ugh… I wish I would stop crying… Teenagers eh? They have their phases.

"Kuja, I'm gonna be sick!"

I ran to the bathroom, and held my head over the faucet, and threw up. I felt someone hold my hair back, which I can only assume was Kuja. Somewhere along the way, my leather tie must have come loose.

I… wasn't crying… But I felt bad. I wish I would stop being ill! Something cold was being out on my forehead, and I wasn't really sure what it was…

"You've got a fever now… Damn… I shouldn't have over-exerted you like that…"

I needed to tell him it wasn't his fault, but I didn't have the energy to do anything. Kuja picked me up in his arms and laid me on his bed again, and I did not protest. He placed a cool flannel on my head, and told me to drink plenty of water. He stayed by my side and talked to me about incoherent things, as I drifted off into dreamland…

* * *

**WARNING: THE ALLITERATION AARDVARK LURKS NEAR.**


	4. Freya's Appearance

**I never realised this, but this is slightly AU.**

**After all, I doubt they have D. Grey Man in Gaia.**

**But thats for another chapter.**

* * *

Oh man, I was hungry. But my throat was throbbing, and I didn't want to be a bother. I'm sure once I felt better I'll be alright again.

I got up out of bed, and noticed Kuja lying on the floor, sleeping peacefully. I smiled, and crawled next to him; half hoping he would wake up.

"Zidane…? You awake?"

"Yeah…"

My voice was weak and scratchy, and it pained me to speak. Kuja got up, and I followed him outside.

"Maybe we'll take a walk after I get you a drink. It's not good to just stay in and sleep all day."

That's _all_ I had been doing during my stay with Kuja. I must have seemed so boring to him.

Kuja came out with a glass of water, and I gulped it down, the wonderful, cold, soothing substance.

"What about monsters?" I asked.

The water made my throat feel a lot better.

"No need to worry about that, I've my magicks and you… Well… You can hide behind me."

"Hey, I'm quite the formidable enemy when I'm not dying!"

We both laughed together, and I don't think I've heard Kuja laugh without some sort of malice or evil; it was nice.

* * *

"Zidane has been gone for way too long." Freya spoke up.

"But Kuja promised that he wouldn't hurt Zidane…" Vivi replied.

"Lies… If Zidane was safe, he would have come back by now." Freya started to think, "I'll go out and find him. You stay here."

* * *

Just a little walk outside made me feel hell of a lot better. My body as a whole didn't even hurt anymore. I had that feeling I was on the road to recovery; and it was all Kuja's doing…

In the past week or so, however long I had been with him, I had grown to really like Kuja. I just hope he really liked me.

"Hey, Kuja…?"

"Yes Zidane?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

"I… I really like you…"

"You do?"

"Yeah. I really do. No one else would have cared for me as much as you have… Not even Garnet…"

"Well, I'm thankful for that, as I'm rather fond of you as well…"

"I'm really glad that you like me too…"

I felt myself blush as Kuja held my hand. I looked up at him, and he smiled.

"You blush easily…"

"So what if I do?"

He smiled again, and I felt another moment coming on; Kuja lightly kissed my lips, causing my heart to flutter. While we continued to walk, my tail tripped me up, making me fall forward, and I felt Kuja fall on top of me.

"I'm so glad you light."

"One must keep his figure looking immaculate."

We both started laughing, in this rather suggestive position. Why was I at the bottom?

* * *

"Zidane!"

Who was that? I didn't even have a moment to think as Freya jumped down from nowhere, in front of me and Kuja.

"F-Freya?" I stuttered confusedly.

"Get off of him, you narcissistic fiend!" She shouted.

"Well excuse me for looking _this _good!"

I laughed when he said that, earning me a strange look from Freya. Kuja's tail flicked against mine, telling me he was getting a little ticked off. He got up off of me and dusted himself off.

"What are you doing with Zidane?" Freya muttered sternly.

I blushed at that comment, because when she said it like that…

"I've been doing nothing with Zidane. In fact, I've been nursing him back to health, because he was ill!"

"You most likely caused his illness in the first place!"

"Guys!" I intervened, "Stop fighting, you're hurting my head!"

They both looked at me. Great. What the hell was I supposed to tell Freya? I didn't want to go back to Garnet, I wanted to stay here! I moved closer to Kuja.

"Can't you cast a sleep spell on her or something…?" I whispered so quietly that I couldn't hear myself; but I saw Kuja nodding.

I faked a worried look on my face and glanced back at Kuja, giving him a quick nod and a smile.

"You'll never get Zidane back from me!" He shouted evilly, but I could hear him trying not to laugh.

Freya made a move to jump, but Kuja was one second ahead, and had already cast the sleep spell on her. I walked over to her sleeping form, and Kuja handed me a potion.

"Leave this for her. I'm sure she'll appreciate it later."

"I hope she'll be alright out here…"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Come on, let's go back. I'm sure you've had enough excitement for one day."

* * *

**I'd like to take this opportunity to say sorry to Freya, as she's cool.**

**I also support FreyaZidane, but I support KujaZidane even moar.**

**I don't like Garnet.**


	5. The Moogles Mognet

**Look at me and my updates, fancy eh?**

**Also this fic is being pulled out of my brain as we speak.**

**I kinda just go with it as I write. **

**Go with the moment like.**

**I'll also be doing a new story on Zidane soon.**

**Based on a dream I had, cause I was Zidane, and may I say, being Zidane is quite amazing.**

**Fighting monsters has never been so easy!**

* * *

"What do we do now?" I asked, bored out of my head. "We can't go outside, at least until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Zidane… I have no suggestions. I usually keep myself occupied with reading something."

"I don't do reading. I wanna go out and run around!"  
"Not unless you want Freya to 'kidnap' you."

"It's not her fault, she just cares about me. But, I just wanna stay with you even more."

I looked at Kuja and saw him smile sweetly.

"Ha-ha, I miss my material possessions now. Especially the ones that keep me occupied during the day."

"Sorry about that Zidane." Kuja replied back sarcastically.

"I think I'll just snoop around the place. I bet that'll keep me occupied."

"You do that Zidane. I'm going to be in the living room if you need me."

"That nice room with the warm fire? Okay, gotcha."

With that I hugged Kuja and ran off. And boy was this place huge. If I hadn't been paying attention, I probably would have gotten lost by now.

"Hey there, kupo, you look familiar." I heard a small voice ask.

I jumped a mile, cursing while doing so.

"Hey little guy, don't sneak up on me like that…"

"Sorry, kupo."

"By the way, I'm Zidane!"

"Oh, I remember now, kupo! You were the kid I saved your game for when Kuja held you and your friends hostage here, kupo!"

"Uh, yeah, good times."

"Anyway, I'm Mogsam. Any mail you'd like to send through Mognet? Artemicion comes through here now to deliver the mail."

"Now that you mention it, I think I would. Do you have a pen and paper?"

"On the table there, kupo."

I ran over and started scribbling something down. It was for Freya. I could surly trust her, and I hope she understood the situation. I gave the letter to Mogsam, and wandered off again, soon finding myself in the kitchen…

* * *

"Here you go kupo. It's from Zidane!"

"Z-Zidane?" Freya stuttered, not believing Artemicion's words.

She thanked Artemicion for the letter, and he fluttered off, though the window.

_Dear Freya,_

_I'm sorry about today... If it IS still today, maybe it is, depends on Artemicion I guess. Anyway, I'm sorry. Wait, I already told you that. I'll tell you the reason, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Garnet._

_I'm planning on living with Kuja for a while. It would be really great if you could send some of my stuff… If you're wondering why I'm living with him, I guess its kind of a complicated situation. But if you come over, please don't bring you lance… He won't hurt me, or anyone else, I swear. Thanks in advance Freya, and don't forget, don't tell anyone!_

_Love, Zidane_

"I…I don't know what to say Zidane…" Freya muttered to herself.

* * *

"Zidane, where are you!" I heard Kuja shout.

"In here!" I replied.

Kuja walked into the kitchen, staring at me. I was standing on the counter, trying to reach the bag of flour.

"What are you doing…?"

"Making dragon-shaped cookies."

"May I ask why?"

"I've asked Freya to come and visit, if that's alright."

"But won't she just attack me again?"

"Nah, I told her you're cool with me now. I'm sure she'll understand."

* * *

Ugh, I couldn't sleep! No matter how long I closed my eyes for, I just wouldn't go to sleep! At this moment, I envied Kuja, sleeping soundly next to me. Maybe I should go outside for a walk. I felt a little on edge for some reason.

I walked outside toward the forest, taking my daggers with me, just in case. The coolness of the night air calmed me. I looked up to the sky to see the two moons shining brightly. I climbed up one of the trees and stared up at the sky.

This tree branch was surprisingly comfortable. Maybe I could just close my eyes here for just a few minutes… Just a few…

* * *

**Alright then, if you want more, then drop a review, and I'll go on to write moar. Alot more.**


	6. Hair and Confessions

**Nothing to say really. **

* * *

"Zidane!" A worried voice shouted, "Where the hell are you?"

Kuja heard a loud knock coming from the main entrance. He rushed over to the huge doors, sighing in relief when he saw Freya holding Zidane in her arms.

"Little devil fell asleep in a nearby tree." She muttered. "You look worried."

"I was…" Kuja breathed.

Zidane smiled in his sleep, his tail flicking against Freya's legs.

"This kid can't half sleep." Freya noted.

"You don't know the half of it…"

* * *

I didn't want to wake up… I was tired again now… But didn't I fall asleep in a tree? It was too warm to be outside, and besides, I could hear people talking…

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions yesterday. I didn't know that Zidane was safe."

"It's alright. It's not as if I didn't deserve it anyway."

"Well, all that's behind us. If Zidane cares about you, trusts you; then so do I."

Just as I was drifting off to sleep again, I started to have a coughing fit, which caused me to wake up abruptly, and choke on my own spit.

Kuja jumped up quickly, and Freya walked over to me, picked me up, and started to pat me on the back, rather hard, I might add. Felt like she was trying to beat me.

I coughed up the remnants of my stomach on Kuja's floor.

"There, feel better now?" I heard Freya ask.

"No, not really…"

"Serves you right for sleeping outside in a tree."

"Glad you could make it Freya. So now that you're here, we can, uh, tell you stuff."

"Ah yes. I promise I will not tell anyone this 'secret' of yours, though, I think I've already figured it out." She said, nibbling on a cookie in a hamster-like fashion.

"Well, here goes… No judging either, alright?"

She looked at me in a strange way.

"Would I really judge you like that, after all we've been though, after how long I've known you for? I don't think we have to worry about that."

"Anyway…" I cleared my throat, "After Kuja sent you and Vivi away, I was quite fine. In fact we slept next to each other in front of the fire. But after waking up numerous times, I found out that I was ill, and you know what I'm like when I'm ill."

I saw Freya shudder. Obviously she remembered the last time I was ill. Even though it was much worse than it was this time.

"How can I forget…?" Freya continued, "You wouldn't let anyone see you except for me. You were ashamed by your weakness."

"Okay Freya, I get it… Anyway, all the time I was ill for, Kuja basically cared for me until I got somewhat better."

"Alright then, I'm still guessing why you want to stay here, but would you clarify it for me?"

"I'm in love, Freya. Kuja has loved me so much more than anyone else can…"

Of course Kuja wasn't in the room at present; he had sneaked off, assuming we wanted some privacy.

"What about Garnet…? Surely you had _some_ feelings for her in the past."

"Of course I had feelings for her back then… I was just a confused sixteen year old kid…"

"You're only a year older! How does that make any sense?"

"A year was enough to find out that I didn't like living with Garnet! I couldn't do anything without getting scolded by her!"

"I always did sense an aura of awkwardness between you every time I visited."

"Exactly… Here I have the freedom to do what I want…"

"But Zidane… What are you going to tell her? You'll have to tell her sooner or later… Otherwise she's going to suspect something, and she's going to ask me all about it. I won't tell her if she does ask me, but I expect you to tell her yourself, alright?"

"Maybe if I just never talk to her again, she'll forget about me?"

"Oh Zidane…" Freya brought her hand to her face.

"Alright, alright… I'll think of a way. But this is Garnet we're talking about here. What if she sends the whole of Alexandria after me? What if she'll hate me, and try to kill me? The possibilities are endless Freya!" I felt as if I were going to be sick again.

"The possibilities are endless, indeed… To be honest, I wouldn't put it past Garnet to hold a grudge against you… Plus it's Kuja you love, her absolute worst possible enemy. After all, I doubt she's forgiven him."

"So where are you off after you leave?" I asked.

"Back to Burmecia. I've promised Fratly I'd be back for our evening outing."

"Thanks for coming Freya… I really appreciate it."

"What are friends for, eh? I've left a bag of your belongings in Kuja's room, should you need them,"

"Don't be a stranger Freya. Come back and visit soon, alright?"

"Of course."

After our goodbyes, Freya left to be with her beloved. I left to be with mine.

I walked to Kuja's bedroom, where he was brushing his platinum lavender hair.

"I've always loved your hair." I blurted out.

"Really? Thank you Zidane, I take pride in my looks. It looks as though your hair could use a wash."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I think all of me needs a wash. Sleeping for days can't do any good for personal hygiene."

"I'm sure it doesn't. You know where the bathroom is."

I nodded my head, and walked toward the bathroom. It took me about ten minutes to decide whether to have a bath or a shower. I chose a shower in the end, simply because it was quicker, and it hurt to lie on my tail for that long.

I turned the shower on, and felt the water for its temperature. I liked it cool. I got undressed, and stepped in, feeling grateful for the cold jets of water on my skin. My tail played around in the river of water beneath me.

After fifteen minutes of scrubbing my body and hair, I got out and dried myself off. I walked over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Man, I look run down…" I muttered to myself, "My teeth need brushing…"

I suddenly remembered that Freya had left my bag in Kuja's room. Not even bothering to put a towel round my waist to hide my manhood, I walked into Kuja's room and retrieved the bag. Thank goodness he wasn't there. I walked back toward the bathroom.

"Why don't you have any clothes on Zidane?" I heard Kuja ask.

Busted. I stood there looking at him for several seconds before I started to say something.

"Because I needed to brush my teeth."

"Surely you can brush your teeth _with _clothes on?"

"Ah yes. I will next time."

"Don't worry Zidane. You can walk all around the place nude, I wouldn't mind." He laughed.

"I bet you wouldn't! Well, I'm gonna brush my teeth now. My mouth tastes like sick."

"Wonderful Zidane. Thank you for sharing that information with me."

I laughed, and proceeded to the bathroom. Five minutes later, I emerged, fully dressed, clean teeth. I still felt a little under the weather though. But I just shrugged it off.

It was starting to get dark; the days seem to just fly by recently, and I was quite tired, after last night. I lay on Kuja's bed, closing my eyes, not wanting to go to sleep, and just wanting to relax.

"Are you tired Zidane…?" I heard a sleepy voice ask.

"Yes…" I muttered, not bothering to open my eyes.

"Then I shall join you in your slumber."

I felt Kuja get into bed with me, and I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to let go.

"I love you Kuja…"

"I love you too, Zidane."

* * *

I woke up to the bed all to myself. I sat up, stretched my arms, and got up out of bed.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." Kuja said.

"What time is it then?"

"Just gone twelve."

"Damn. Hey, we should go outside for the day today! I haven't battled anything in a long time! I don't wanna lose my touch!"

"I'm sure you don't Zidane, but I'm not having you go out with your hair like that."

"Who are you, my mother?"

"If you want me to be."

"I think I'll pass on that offer."

I brushed my fingers though my hair and put it in a loose ponytail. Kuja sighed.

"Come here Zidane."

I laughed under my breath and walked over to him. He gestured for me to sit in the chair in front of him. Kuja took the leather tie out of my hair and gave it to me to hold. He picked up a hair brush, and raked it through, catching all of the knots.

"Ahhh! Kuja, stop!"

"This is what you get for not taking care of your hair…"

I endured it for his sake rather that mine.

"You know, you look adorable with your hair down." Kuja murmured.

"Thanks Kuja, but it just gets in the way when it down."

"Then why don't you cut it?"

The first thing that came to my mind was Kuja coming after me with a pair of giant scissors. I laughed at that strange mental image.

"I'm not gonna get it cut! I'll just keep it tied back, and then it won't get it the way."

"I know; I'll braid it for you."

I smiled as I could feel Kuja messing around with my hair. I passed the leather tie, and he put it in, so that the braid wouldn't come undone.

"Thank you Kuja."

I dived onto him, squeezing him in a tight embrace. I felt full of love today.

"I see you're full of energy today, Zidane."

"Ha-ha! Yeah, come on Kuja, let's go out!"

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. How I wished to ride a chocobo at this moment.

"Where are all the monsters today? Haven't seen one yet!" I called out, frustrated.

"I'm sure something will turn up soon. Why don't you just relax and take in the scenery?"

We both walked through the plains, only coming across cactuars and griffins.

"Can we go home now Zidane? I'm fed up of fighting now…" Kuja moaned.

"Alright then, I'm getting tired as well. Let's go."

As we neared home, Freya could be seen waiting at the entrance.

"Hey Freya, what are you doing here so soon?"

"Garnet wants to see you Zidane."

"What? You didn't tell her did you?" I nearly screamed.

"Of course I didn't. She doesn't even know that I know she wants to see you. Garnet thinks you've run away of your own accord. She doesn't actually think you went to Kuja in the first place."

"I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing…"

"Will you come with me to see her?"

I wasn't sure. I looked back to Kuja, who looked rather decisive.

"If you want to go Zidane, go. You must tell her sooner or later."

"Alright then… Off to Alexandria I guess…"

I hugged Kuja goodbye and proceeded with Freya.

* * *

**If you like, review.**


	7. Do Not Pull a Genomes Tail

**Another new chapter. Very exciting, I know.**

**I would like to thank AmyKowalewicz for her epic reviews.**

**I warn you, if you are a Garnet fan, I wouldn't really read ahead. I make Garnet hell of a bitch in this chapter. **

**Also, this chapter is emo. But I guess it is under 'Angst'.**

**There is swearing in this chapter. Thought I should say.**

* * *

I was not looking forward to this. I was not looking forward to this at all. I asked Freya to stay close, because if Garnet attacked me, I couldn't fight back; she was a girl. I guess I was old fashioned like that.

I walked through the castle I knew so well, and knocked on Garnet's bedroom door. I could see Freya hidden in the shadows. She opened the door, and leaped on me.

"Zidane! I was so worried! I thought you had left me forever!"

"Garnet… Please get off…"

"Why Zidane?"

"I have a lot of things to tell you."

"Yes. Why did you run away? That whole silly plan with Kuja didn't fool me for a minute."

"It wasn't a plan; I really did go to Kuja's place. But while I was there some things happened."

My tail kept twitching, showing my nervousness. Damn this expressive appendage!

"What things…?"

She seemed a little suspicious now. I didn't know what her reaction was going to be, so I decided to just tell her.

"I've gotten together with Kuja…"

Nothing. She just stood there. I turned tail and started to walk out.

A sharp incinerating pain.

"FUCK!" I screamed, holding the base of my tail.

I was on the floor, cradling my tail. She might as well have kicked me in the crotch. That would have hurt less. Everyone knows not to pull a genomes tail. Everyone except Garnet.

I felt her kick my side, soon hearing Freya's voice. Ugh. I felt ill again now.

"Garnet stop, he's not well!" I heard Freya shout.

"Stupid bastard, dumping me for a narcissistic freak!"

With one final kick to my stomach, Freya dragged Garnet away. That last kick hurt. I was sure I could hear Steiner's voice…

"Please refrain, your highness!"

He was on my side…? I guess even Rusty didn't condone senseless violence. I felt that nasty tickle in my throat. Everything was quiet. For that moment I was blessed with silence.

"Zidane, are you alright…?" Freya asked.

Instead of answering back, I started to cough. I felt something come up my throat, but it was to smooth to be vomit. I looked at Freya in front of me, and she had blood all over her.

"Freya, what happened to you…?" I asked weakly.

She had a worried look on her face. I felt something dribbling down my chin, so I wiped it away, thinking it was just drool. But I looked at it and it was blood. I was covered, Freya was covered, and the floor was covered. I had coughed up blood. Blood! That meant there was defiantly something wrong with me!

"There's something wrong, there's something wrong!" I screamed.

I started to hyperventilate. Freya was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"Zidane stay calm, getting worked up isn't going to help anyone!"

Oh man, I was blacking out. Freya's face grew more blurry by the second. Soon I found myself in nothing but darkness…

* * *

"Zidane! Zidane, wake up!" Freya screamed.

He was unresponsive. Freya knew that there was nothing majorly wrong with him, but she was still worried.

"Steiner, get me one of Garnet's elixirs."

"But she-"

"Go Steiner!"

With that he ran off, soon returning with an elixir. Freya forced Zidane to drink it. He obviously didn't like it, showing signs of distaste, but Freya knew it would help.

"Should I get some phoenix down?" Steiner asked.

"I think we should let him come around on his own. I'll have him drink another elixir, and we'll see how he feels then. Kuja won't be too happy to hear about this…"

"I hope Zidane will forgive her highness."

"I'm sure he will. Zidane doesn't get mad, unless there's a really good reason to. He might be a little groggy when he wakes up, so I wouldn't recommend being around when that happens…"

"What about you, Miss Freya?"

"He won't dare shout at me."

* * *

I was starting to come around. I felt angry. Angrier than I should have felt. Never have I felt this much rage build up within me. My supposed 'friend' had just beaten me to a bloody pulp. I wasn't gonna stand for that.

"Zidane…"

I felt someone shake me out of my dazed state.

"Come on Zidane, wake up…"

"Freya…?"

"Yes. Now drink this."

Before I had a say in anything, she put something to my lips, forcing me to drink it.

"Ugh, Freya, you know I don't like elixirs!"

"Shut up and drink it. It'll make you feel better."

After finishing the disgusting drink, I stood up, even though I felt a little unsure of my balance.

"Where's Garnet?" I asked sternly.

"Now Zidane… You can have your words with her later. Rest for a few minutes, and you'll feel better."

"I don't want to give her my words! She needs to be put in her place!" I shouted, holding the pummels of my daggers.

"I'm sure you don't mean that."

"Damn straight I do!"

Please, excuse my language, but I was royally pissed off. By the royal brat herself. I ran off, in search of Garnet, paying no heed to Freya's words. My tail flicked behind me, like something possessed. Small tufts of pink fur started to envelope my tail, but I shrugged it off.

"There you are!"

Garnet was in one of the many hallways, and she stood there, staring at me.

"What do _you _want?" She asked aggressively.

"Tell me why you did this to me! Just because I've found someone else? Someone else who's more loving and caring than you'll ever be!"

"You wish! I bet Kuja is just manipulating you! Once he gets bored of his new toy, he'll throw you away, just like the black mages!"

"How dare you! He would never do such a thing, and let's not even go back there!"

"Just like the black mages. He'll use you for something, and then he'll just discard you. I'm sure you'll come crawling back, begging for forgiveness of me."

"You wish you were that important to me, don't you? I'm sure if that ever _did _happen, which it never will, I would come crawling back to Freya! Like hell I'd come back to you! There are only two people in this world that I'll trust and forgive, no matter what, and those two people are Kuja and Freya!"

"Kuja is just a narcissist, a sadist, and a megalomaniac! How could you possibly love _that_?"

The sun shone though the windows, hitting strands of my pink and blonde hair.

"Do you want to take that back? Or do I have to do something drastic?"

"Looks to me as if he's controlling you right now. You poor, stupid bastard."

I felt the trance take me over. My clothes vanished, and were replaced by tufts of electric pick fur. Once I was in trance, there was no reasoning with me. I attempted to kill whatever was in my sight.

"Zidane!" Freya called, "Stop this madness!"

I only growled at her, which I'm sure I would have regretted later. Ignoring Freya, I jumped toward Garnet. She had that element of fear in her eyes. She had seen me in trance before; I was relentless. That look of fear had satisfied my bloodlust.

Garnet knew well that she was no match for me in my current state, so she swiftly fled, leaving me to chase my prey. I was much faster than her, so I soon caught up with her. I leaped toward her, but Steiner had jumped in front of her, acting like a human shield. I had no business with him, so I evaded him and went after Garnet.

Then Steiner did the unthinkable.

"FUCK!"

I had no time to be cradling my tail, so I soon forgot about Garnet and turned my rage onto him.

Steiner had gotten a lot better within his ability of sword play last time I watched him fight, I must admit. Plus, he had a lot more stamina than me, and that was unexpected.

I swiped my daggers at him, and he blocked every blow I dealt. Soon finding my daggers inadequate, I threw them aside, swiping at Steiner with my feral claws.

He soon had me exhausted. With a final attempt to land a hit on Steiner, I collapsed to my knees, breathing heavy.

"I admire your fight Zidane… But I cannot allow you to harm her highness…"

I growled in response. I lay on my stomach, my tail swishing above me in submission. I felt someone lay a hand on my head.

"That's you done Zidane…" I heard Freya mutter. "I'll get you back to Kuja soon, alright?"

My furry pink tail latched onto Freya's arm, signalling my thanks and defeat.

Another piercing pain. It wasn't my tail. It was my whole body. A flash of light took me out of my trance and I was being thrown against a wall. It was Garnet. She had gotten one of her staves and thrown a ball of magick at me.

"Garnet! You should never hit a man while he's down!" I heard Freya shout.

I've had enough. I picked myself up and walked away, as fast as I could manage. I reached down to grab my daggers and continued to walk, or rather limp away.

While Freya and Garnet continued to argue, Steiner ran up to me.

"Zidane, I won't let you go out in the condition you're in."

"Why would you care…?"

"You are a formidable enemy. Yet you are still my comrade and friend. I cannot let you get yourself injured anymore than you are now."

"You know Rusty… I'm just a stupid teenager. You don't have to speak so highly of me."

"Your being modest Zidane. You are far from stupid."

"Yeah well… In the state I'm in now, you can call me what ever you like."

"Zidane…"

I heard Freya and Garnet scream at each other, and with one final 'humph' off Garnet, Freya calmly walked over to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just a little winded…"

"You look exhausted. I'll get you home, and you can rest on the way."


	8. Cosmos

**Please excuse bad cute scene, I've writers block.**

**Or as my friend would call it, 'retardation of the mind'.**

**Anyway, I had to put Zidane singing, I just had too.**

**Also I was listening to 'Zidane's Theme' this morning, and I've noticed it sounds so playful, determined, and innocent.**

* * *

It was quite relaxing holding onto Freya's waist and jumping to the rhythm of the chocobos feet. Freya had called Choco to take me home.

"Come on Zidane, get off, we're here."

Freya helped me down, and I could hear running footsteps.

"Zidane!" I heard Kuja call.

Kuja came running up to me, where I threw myself at him, in a warm embrace.

"You look exhausted! Did your talk with Garnet go alright?"

"Didn't really go as planned, but it will have to suffice."

The three of us walked inside, and I lay on front of the fire, while Freya talked to Kuja about the whole incident.

"As you might have guessed, Garnet was not amused."

"Ah yes. I can understand how female teenagers are."

"She pulled Zidane's tail and started to kick the living daylights out of him."

I cringed when she mentioned Garnet pulling my tail.

"When he finally came around, he went into his trance, in hope of 'putting Garnet in her place', but Steiner was there to protect Garnet, and then_ Steiner _pulled Zidane's tail."

"It's excruciatingly painful when someone pulls a genomes tail. Not nice at all."

"Yes, I could tell by Zidane's reactions. In the end, Zidane was tired out by Steiner, but Garnet struck Zidane while he was down. I don't think I'll forgive her after all of this."

"I shouldn't have let him go…"

"The longer you would have delayed it for, the worse it would have gotten."

"Yes, I suppose. But the thought of him getting hurt like that doesn't really make me feel all that good."

"But right now, it's better off forgotten. After all, we don't want to get Zidane in anymore pain than he's in now."

"Freya, I'm fine. It's not as if I haven't been thrown around a little in the past." I said.

"Yes, but I hate to see you get hurt like that, especially by a friend."

"Well, I don't really think there's much of a friendship between us anymore, so don't worry."

"Garnet went way overboard." Kuja muttered.

"I'm glad you didn't come with us." I added, "Otherwise I think we'd be attending your funeral right about now."

"I'm sure I could have handled the little brat. Maybe an Ultima spell or two just for hurting you…"

"That's all in the past now. Maybe we could all just rest a little… Just for a minute."

"I'll take that as my cue to leave." Freya muttered, "I'll see you two real soon, alright?"

"I'm sure. Bye Freya. Thanks for all the help." I replied.

"Not a problem Zidane. Not a problem."

* * *

It was too hot to sleep… Kuja lay next to me, sleeping peacefully. He could sleep through anything, I swear.

I got out of bed, and stripped off all of my clothes, excluding my boxers, of course. I got back into bed, but not under the covers.

"Are you alright Zidane?" I heard Kuja ask.

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"It's alright… Why are you naked?"

"I'm not totally naked. I was just too warm."

"It does get a little warm in here in the night. You know Zidane, you have a beautiful body."

I was glad it was dark. I felt my face get even warmer as I started to blush madly.

"But that bruise… It looks painful… Come here."

I shuffled my body over to Kuja, where he put his hand on my bruise. I flinched, but he held me steady.

"I'm only going to use some white magic, calm down…"

I hated white magic. It stung a lot more than you thought it would. I clung onto Kuja as he healed my wounds.

"There. That's you done now."

"Thank goodness… I love you Kuja…"

"I love you Zidane."

Kuja raked his fingers through my long hair, taking out the tie holding it in a pony tail. He started to kiss me, and I felt a little aroused.

"Mmm… Kuja…"

I wanted to touch him. To hold him. But I was feeling a little shy tonight. He licked my lips, asking for permission, and it took a while for me to grant it. Though I was glad I did. His tongue felt like silk… He seemed to dominate the kissing, not that I had anything wrong with that.

There was an ache between my legs. But I wasn't ready for that. Not yet. For the moment I preferred loving kisses and tender holds.

Kuja's hands explored my body, while mine were gripping his hair. He touched me so lovingly, that a shiver went down my spine. He kissed me again so softly that I thought he was an angel. Even though I was getting a little tired.

"Ah, Zidane…" He murmured, "Do you mind if we sleep now…?"

I swear he could read my mind.

"I don't mind at all…"

* * *

_The avenger is roaming through the land  
ready for the clash, for the lasting gash  
mothers kissing sons with a staff in hands  
the bride is shining when the groom is gold…_

Kuja woke up to the sound of something melodious. It sounded like someone singing…

_The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor  
blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight  
tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door  
Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight…_

He walked out and followed the beautiful voice. He followed it outside, to where he found Zidane sitting on the roof, singing his little, innocent heart out.

* * *

_Shouting worship choked in a wave of silver  
the offering's grief for Deceiver's pride,  
Salvation man is a cup of fire  
but hope is the star on a morning tide  
but hope is the star on a morning tide…_

I really enjoyed singing. Although I hated when people could hear me. I liked singing loud and proud when it was just me, myself, I.

_The Pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, the marching band's howling  
Compassion is the flag a righteous man, a righteous man will hold  
The Pilgrims are gathering and the marching band-_

"You have a beautiful voice Zidane." I heard Kuja say.

I stopped instantly. I felt my face go red. I felt so embarrassed.

"No I haven't Kuja…" I insisted.

"You have a wonderful singing voice Zidane… Besides, I've heard those lyrics before. Where are they from?"

"I can't believe you can't remember. They're the lyrics from _Cosmos_, remember now?"

"Oh yes, I remember now."

"I kinda miss everyone to be honest…"

"Everyone was mean to me, just because I was the youngest… Ultimecia was even more horrid to me, just because I was prettier than her…"_  
_

"You're prettier than anyone I know… You know, kujaku means peacock in Japanese… I think it's quite befitting…"

"No one has ever said I have looked pretty before…"

"Kuja, you are the most beautiful person I've come across in my life."

I'm sure I saw a tear escape Kuja's eye. I jumped down to his level caught him in an embrace. In a matter of seconds, Kuja was reduced to sobs and sniffles, clasping onto me, as if I were going to slip out of his grasp.

"No one has ever said I was beautiful before…"

"Really…?"

I was actually quite surprised; Kuja was physically beautiful. He seemed proud of his looks, yet no one takes any notice… Maybe that's why he used to be obsessed with himself…

"Really… You're the first one…"

"Am… Am I your first love…?" I asked, a little bit unsure.

"Yes… And I love you more than anything in the world…!" He sniffed.

"I love you more than anything too, Kuja…"

We watched the sun rise, over the hills, while I held Kuja in my arms, telling him how beautiful he was…

* * *

**Over the Hill is actually my favorite song from Final Fantasy IX.**

**So I guess it's a little bit of a reference.**

**Also, if you need lyrics, I have em'**

**My mother got me the cutest Zidane Play Arts figure for passing my science GCSE's.**

**It's so cute. It's next to my Dissidia Zidane figure.**


	9. Night Out Gone Wrong

**Hetrosexuality?**

**In _my _yoai?**

**It's more likely than you think.**

**I am so angsty, so please excuse that while I attempt at writing a sex scene for later on in the story.**

**To be honest, it might not even happen, cause' I'm scared to death of what people will say about it.**

* * *

Over the past few weeks, I had grown to like Kuja even more that I had in the first place, if that was even possible. We had our 'loving' nights every so often, even though I still wasn't ready, if you know what I mean…

I walked outside to where Kuja was sitting, and sat on the floor in front of him.

"I was thinking of visiting Freya later, if you wanna come. I had a letter of her this morning telling me she had something important and exciting to tell me."

"Really? Then I wouldn't want to miss that."

I giggled, and we both went to call Choco. Once he had arrived, Kuja lifted me on, as I was still a little short to get on by myself properly, and he got on behind me.

"Let's go, Choco!"

"Kweh!"

* * *

"Whoa. Before we even step foot in there, what's going to happen when the Burmecians recognize me?"

"Well, most of them were in Cleyra when everything happened… So I guess…"

"Yes. I get it Zidane. Speak no more."

"The inhabitants here are basically the next generation; I doubt any of the kids are gonna remember you. Besides, Freya defiantly would have patched things up. I hope."

We walked over to Freya's house, and I knocked on the door. When Freya opened the door, I ran in, jumping up and down.

"What's the exciting news? What is it what is it?"

"Ha-ha, calm down Zidane. I'm not sure if it'll be that exciting for you, but I'm sure excited."

"So what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

I was really surprised more than anything. I just never saw Freya settling down with a family before. But never the less, I was ecstatic for her.

"Really? Oh my God, serious?"

"Yup. Due in a few weeks."

"Congratulations Freya! I bet you can't wait to be a mother!"

"I'm actually a little nervous… But I guess I've put up with you all these years…"

"Aww, you don't have to be nervous! If you can take care of me, you can take care of anyone!" I ran toward Freya and hugged her.

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother, Freya." Kuja said.

"Yup, and we'll help when the baby comes!"

Freya snickered under her breath.

"Yes Zidane, I'm sure you'll teach them the secret of the thief."

"Hey, you gotta start somewhere!"

"Have you thought on any names?" Kuja asked.

"Yes, I was thinking Vaan for a boy or Lyra for a girl."

"I like the name Lyra, and I have a friend named Vaan!"

"Really? I'm glad you like them Zidane."

* * *

When we got home, I was a bit tired, and I was feeling a little depressed for some reason.

"What's wrong Zidane?"

Kuja wasn't stupid. He could tell when something was wrong.

"I'm just feeling down, that's all…"

"How about we go for a night out in Treno?"

"Yeah… I'd like that…"

* * *

We must have walked for hours, and Kuja bought me whatever I fancied; which in this case was a plush moogle. I had a soft spot for plush toys.

It was getting late, and Kuja had brought me to this really fancy place; it was full of women with frilly dresses, and men in handsome suits. Grand music was playing, and the majority was slow dancing.

"Come dance with me Zidane…"

"You set this one up, didn't you?" I smiled.

"My plans always come through…"

He led me toward the middle, through the thicket of people, and started to dance. I had no clue; I had to be honest… But Kuja led me, his touch so gentle that it made me shudder. I dug my head into his chest.

"I love yo-"

* * *

Kuja didn't care that Zidane wasn't a good dancer. After all, he doubted that Zidane had even been to a place like this before. But Kuja enjoyed the time he had with Zidane, the pure innocence he held. He loved the way Zidane nestled his head on his chest…

"I love yo-" Zidane started to say; but before he could say it, his body went limp.

Kuja automatically caught Zidane, and shouted out his name in sheer surprise and despair.

The whole room stopped. Everyone stared at Kuja, holding an unconscious Zidane. Kuja ran out of the building, looking for someone who might be able to help. He fretted for Zidane's life.

"Zidane!" A small, familiar voice called.

The small black mage ran toward the couple, Kuja momentarily relieved, and then his hopes had been dashed, as no one had told the child that Kuja and Zidane were together.

"Wait!" Kuja shouted.

"What have you done to Zidane? You said you wouldn't hurt him once me and Freya left!"

"It isn't my fault! Now I have no need for this mindless blather, I must find someone who can help!"

"No! Get off Zidane!"

"Vivi…" A terribly weak voice spoke up.

"For goodness sake, save your strength!" Kuja ordered.

"Take me… To Doctor Tot… He knows… What I need…"

"You mean you need that nasty stuff again…?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah…" His body went limp once more.

A small tear ran down Vivi's cheek, emphasizing his grief for the older boy.

"Vivi…" Kuja muttered, "What nasty stuff…?"

"I don't know what it is… But Zidane doesn't like it…"

* * *

**GASP**

**Slight cliffhanger, I think...?**

**Again, please excuse my angst...**


	10. Flashbacks

**I know that Zidane grew up with Tantulus, but I wanted Zidane and Freya to have a stronger bond.**

**Just in case.**

**I keep making Zidane such a crybaby.**

**Please excuse that.**

**And my Align Center.**

* * *

"Doctor Tot!" Vivi shouted.

Kuja and Vivi ran up the spiraling staircase, soon ending up at Doctor Tot's abode.

"What is it, my child?"

"It's Zidane!"

Kuja walked in, earning a gasp from Doctor Tot.

"What have you done to him?" He shouted.

"I haven't done a thing to the poor darling, now fix him!"

Kuja was getting a little emotional, despite himself. Even Vivi saw that Kuja's tears were not false.

"Please… Just make him well again…"

Doctor Tot was rummaging around in some drawers, looking for some sort of medication. When a vial of pink liquid was held up, Kuja could tell that it wasn't going to be pleasant when the viscous substance would be placed in Zidane's mouth.

"You give it to him." Doctor Tot handed Kuja the medicine.

"Me? Why do I have to give it to him?"

"Because I have to hold him down."

"Hold him down? Why? What's going to happen to him?" Kuja's voice was filled with worry.

"I'll tell you once everything has calmed down, now just make sure he drinks all of it!" Doctor Tot continued, "Zidane… Work with us, I beg of you… I understand that you'll be in discomfort, but please, I have no white magic at hand for your self injuries…"

"Self… Injuries…?" Kuja whimpered.

"Give it to him Kuja!"

Kuja emptied the vial into Zidane's mouth. He seemed to willingly drink it, but Kuja saw Zidane's tail twitch furiously. It all started with that.

Soon after, Zidane let out a feral growl, as his tail lashed around. With a shout of despair that made Kuja's heart stop, Zidane was gnawing at his wrists, trying to get free of something.

"Stop it!" Kuja screamed, holding Zidane's arms down.

"Only he knows what's going on… And he won't even tell Freya…" Vivi muttered.

* * *

I sometimes had horrible flashbacks when I passed out like that. It had only started after we had defeated Garland. I knew that Vivi would help Kuja get me to Doctor Tot. These flashbacks consisted of my life on Terra, before I was placed on Gaia. At the time, I was only a small child and a rather rambunctious one at that… But I couldn't help being a kid, no one could.

* * *

"Zidane! Get here, right now!" I heard Garland shout.

Oh boy, I was terrified. I ran toward the outskirts of Bran Bal, and looked around for a place to hide. There was absolutely no where to hide in this desolate area. I acted on instinct and rolled up into a tight ball.

I heard the metal clink of Garland's boots approach ever nearer.

"He can't see me, he can't see me…!" I reassured myself.

I felt him lift me up by the back of my collar. I felt an urge to scream, but I didn't want to show any weakness. I hadn't done since I've been living.

"Get off me!" I shouted.

"Why have you done this?" He bellowed.

Back at Pandemonium, there was a small smoldering patch of land. I had left the gate to where the dragons nest open by mistake.

"It was an accident!"

"I've given you countless chances to prove yourself Zidane! This is the last straw!"

My heart sunk. I swear it left my body for that moment. I had seen what Garland had done to genomes who had messed up more than once. He simply disposed of them. But wasn't I special…? I had a soul, or something!

The child in me was finally let out. No trying to hide anything. Tears welled up in my eyes, my nose started to run, and above all, I started to shake more than a baby chocobo.

"No! Don't kill me Garland! I promise not to mess up anymore, I promise!"

"I was not planning on discarding you; you need to be taught a lesson."

My breathing stopped momentarily as I felt a sharp, unbearable pain.

"Once we get back, I'll deal with you."

He pulled my tail even harder, earning a horrifying scream from me, that the whole of Terra could hear. I was frightened. He held me up to his face, holding me by my hands.

"You'll never want to cause trouble again."

I started to chew on my wrists, like a trapped wolf would when snared in a hunters trap. Garland held me by the back of my shirt again, stopping me from gnawing on my wrists.

* * *

I awoke in the middle of my bed. Was it a dream…? The bottom of my spine was killing me, so I guess it wasn't a dream.

It was pitch black, and my wrists were hurting. I looked at them, and they were bandaged up. I suddenly heard the door open, so I dived underneath the covers, pretending to be asleep.

I heard light footsteps walk toward me. I felt someone touch my wrists. I was afraid; what if it was Garland, coming to finish me off? I started to shiver again.

"Has he got a fever too?" I heard a soft voice ask.

That wasn't Garland. Far from it. Whoever it was, they removed my bandages and started rubbing something in that stung enough for me to cry out.

"Shush! Calm down! It'll be over in a minute!"

They started to wrap my wrists up with new bandage. It still hurt.

"The base of my tail hurts…" I moaned.

"The way you're trying to sleep isn't helping. Come here and I'll try to make it better."

I literally jumped into the kind strangers arms, and clasped my arms around his neck. He started to rub my lower back, slightly relieving the pain. His tail wrapped around my leg.

"Sorry… My tail has a mind of its own."

"The pain is going away…" I muttered.

"He used to do the same to me… I try to keep out of his way. Out of site, out of mind, as they say."

"…Who are you?"

"I guess technically, I'm your older brother…"

"Really? I've never seen you around the genomes before…"

"I am a rather solitary person. I try not to linger around those mindless idiots."

"So, you have a soul, just like me then…?"

"Yes… Me and you are rather alike. Although Garland seems to have plans for the both of us."

"I wanna get out of here… I want to be free of Garland's grasp…"

"As do I…"

* * *

I woke up early that morning, so I decided to take a stroll around Bran Bal. When I got there, no one was around, save one person.

"It must be early…" I murmured to myself.

I walked over to the other genome, and instantly noticed his platinum hair and silver tail.

"Who are you? I've never seen a genome with hair that isn't blonde before."

"Don't you recognize me, Zidane?"

"Older brother…?"

"Yes. But please call me Kuja… Let's not even get started with the whole 'Nii-san' thing."

"I… I won't, no worries…"

"Do you still want to get out of here?"

"…Yeah."

"I was thinking it over last night. If you so strongly want out, I'll take you to Gaia. But there you'll be alone, and I'll be coming back here."

"What's Gaia?"

"It's another world."

"You'd really take me there?"

"Yes. But you must understand that you'll be alone once you get there. You'll have to fend for yourself."

"Please Kuja… Take me there…"

"Follow me…"

Kuja took me along a long winding path that led to a bright blue light. He took my hand.

"Brace yourself."

He jumped into the light, and blasts of wind were hitting me from all directions, disorientating me. I soon felt the hard ground hit my face.

"We're here…" Kuja muttered, "There is one more thing you must do while you're here."

I looked at him quizzically.

"Act like a normal child. I know you've never done it before, but it'll help you find someone here. But if anyone looks that suspicious, don't go with them, even if they offer you things that are too good to be true."

"Kuja…? Are you leaving me now?"

I knew he was going to leave, but I just needed to make sure.

"You knew I would be leaving… Now this is your last chance to change your mind."

"I'm fine. I'll stay here."

"Goodbye Zidane. I hope you find peace here…"

Kuja walked through the bright blue light, and it gradually faded away into nothing. I felt the urge to cry, even though I had no idea why. I looked around the area, and I found a leafy tree, with fruits growing from it. I ran over to it, and climbed its branches, soon sitting there, sobbing into my knees.

What Kuja said to me relieved me. I had always wanted to act like a child, to have a mother, maybe even a father… But now that I looked into it, who would want to adopt a scrawny kid with a tail? No one.

I heard something rustle in the leaves below me, but I ignored it.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" A concerned voice asked.

"No…! I wanna home! I wanna family!" I sobbed.

"Come down here kid, let me try and get you home."

"But I don't have a home!"

"Come down here anyway. I'm sure we can work something out."

I wiped my tears away and nimbly jumped down, in front of the stranger.

"Oh… You're only young… Do you have any family at all?"

"I have a big brother… But he was the one that left me here…"

"What a horrible thing to do…"

"No… I asked him to, because Garland kept pulling my tail…!" I wailed.

"And who is Garland?"

"He's the man who created me…"

"Your father?"

"No, my creator…"

"Maybe you can live with me for the time being."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm Freya."

"Mama Freya…? I'm Zidane…"

Freya smiled and picked me up.

"I'll get you cleaned up, and we'll get you something to eat."


	11. Virgin

**HAPPY EASTER**

**AT 1:43 IN THE MORNING**

**8D**

* * *

**I laughed today while getting medicine cause I'm ill.**

**It was called an elixir.**

**Tasted aweful.**

**Plus, it was pink.**

**Maybe tonight I'll sprout a tail.**

**I HOPE SO.**

* * *

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ACTS OF BOY ON BOY SEX._**

**_IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF STUFF, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kuja sat by Zidane's side for hours on end, hoping that he would wake up soon. Vivi had fallen asleep at Zidane's side some time ago now.

"Ugh…" A voice sounded.

"Zidane?" Kuja spoke up.

"I… want Mama Freya…!" He shouted.

"Zidane, what are you talking about?"

"Get me Mama Freya!"

Kuja was confused. Was he talking about Freya? Or a different Freya? He thought he better do as Zidane says, as he looked as if he were about to have a temper tantrum.

"I'll get her." Vivi muttered, "I've been practicing a long range teleportation spell."

Kuja already knew this spell, but he didn't want to leave Zidane's side. With a mutter of familiar incantations from Vivi, he was gone in a flash of light.

After Vivi had gone, Kuja once again fretted for Zidane. He now knew what Zidane had been through. It was a collection of horrible flashbacks from when they were young genomes, way back at Bran Bal. Kuja had experienced one of these flashbacks, and they were absolutely horrifying, with Garland abusing him as a child.

"Zidane!" A worried voice almost screamed.

Kuja had been lost in his trail of thought, and had not noticed Freya and Vivi arrive.

* * *

My mind was totally blank. At that moment I remembered Kuja, but finding Mama Freya seemed much more important to me.

"Zidane!" I heard her voice.

"Mama Freya!"

I was in a childlike state of mind; although I couldn't seem to help it. I got up and ran toward her, and she welcomed me with open, loving arms. Freya held me like a mother would a child, despite my older body. I dug my head into her breasts, trying to get away from it all.

"There there… Shhh… It's all over now…"

After just over an hour, I felt like myself again. I lifted my head from Freya, showing her a brave face.

"T-thank you Freya… I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault Zidane. You just happen to be a little emotionally unstable tonight. Go home with Kuja, and get a good nights sleep, alright? I'll be there in the morning to see you."

I seemed reluctant to leave her arms.

"If you want, you can stay with me tonight."

I did consider it, I must admit. But it would be unfair to Kuja.

"No… I want to stay with Kuja."

"That's the 'Ziddy-kins' I know…"

I swear I blushed almost as much as I did when me and Kuja slept together for the first time.

"… Freya!" I protested.

"Ha-ha… Zidane, I'll see you in the morning."

Freya slowly coaxed me out of her arms, and left. I walked over to Kuja and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry I ruined our night…"

"Oh Zidane… You haven't ruined anything. I'm just glad you're safe and well. Come here…"

I fell into Kuja's arms, my heart fluttering. I could feel Vivi and Doctor Tot staring at us, but right now that didn't matter. I met Kuja with a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much Kuja…"

"I love you too, Zidane."

I smiled when Kuja started to yawn and rub his eyes.

"I think we should go home now. You look tired."

I ran over to Vivi and Doctor Tot, and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for all your help; you especially Vivi. I'm glad you came to trust Kuja so quickly."

"But Zidane…? How do you like Kuja…? He's a boy…"

"Aww Vivi, love is love, no matter what gender the one you love is." I smiled at Vivi's sweet, child-like innocence.

"You'll have to get some gyshal greens for Choco if you wanna go home on him."

* * *

When we arrived home, I wasn't tired at all. In fact I felt hyped for some reason.

"Hey Kuja, have you got anything… Exciting and active I can do?"

I laughed when he looked at me, dumbfounded.

"It's the middle of the night; you've just woken up from a coma… And you want to run around the place like an idiot?"

I nodded my head vigorously. I ran toward Kuja's bed and jumped up on the canopy, where I hung there by my tail.

"I swear, you are insane genome I've ever met."

"Maybe so… But I'm your insane genome!"

Kuja threw himself on the bed, underneath me. I admired his half naked body, and his beautifully curved hips.

"Mmm… Kuja, I love your body…"

I dropped down on the bed and moved myself on top of Kuja. I started to nibble on his neck.

"Feeling a little adventurous tonight-?"

I caught Kuja off in a deep kiss. I was indeed feeling adventurous. My hands trailed up and down my lover's body.

"Mmm… Ego diligo vos, meus Argentum Décor…"

I surprised myself, speaking in my old tongue. I hadn't used it since I was in Bran Bal… It was strange, but I sometimes dreamed in that language.

"Ut operor Ego, meus Rutilus Vir…"

"… You remember it too…?"

"It's hard not to forget it…"

Kuja returned the kiss, and he started to stroke my tail; then I felt aroused.

"Is it just me…? Or is it hot under these covers…"

"But Zidane, we're not underneath the covers."

"Ah, it doesn't matter… I'm still taking my clothes off…"

I started to strip down to my bare essentials, and Kuja did the same.

"You look so hot…" I muttered.

Kuja purred in response and started to grope my ass. That surprised me a little, but I went with it. He scratched the base of my tail, finding a new pleasure spot. It felt so good; it didn't even seem real… I dug my head into his shoulders and moaned. He rolled on top of me and kissed me again. I could feel myself harden, and I felt a little embarrassed, but I tried to shrug it off.

Kuja's erect penis rubbed against my own, making me feel more aroused. He moved down my body, showering me with kisses. He reached my groin, and started to lick the tip of my penis, and I squeaked in surprise. He began to suck on it, and I made noises that I didn't even know I could make. He had ceased before I needed release, and I wanted more.

"…Fuck me Kuja…" I whispered passionately.

"Are you sure…? I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do…"

"… Now Kuja… Just take me…"

"Give me one moment."

I protested when Kuja got up off of me and walked into the bathroom, but he soon returned, a small bottle in hand.

"We're going to need to use a lot of this, because this is your first time, isn't it?"

I nodded to answer his question, and I realized it was lubrication.

"Work with me here, this might be painful. If you want me to stop, just say."

I felt Kuja slap the cold, slippery substance over my ass. He poked one finger in my entrance, and I tensed up.

"Just relax Zidane… It's alright… I'm just stretching you; otherwise it'll hurt…"

Obeying Kuja's words, I felt him sit atop me. His hard member slid inside of me, and all I could feel was pain; how could people say they enjoyed this? I moaned a little, trying not to show my discomfort. Kuja slowly came back out, and pushed back in again, a little faster this time… It was a different feeling… One of pleasure and pain… Though the pleasure outweighed the pain.

Kuja started to pump in and out of my body, and I was making some rather queer noises… My hips moved accordingly with every thrust.

"Ohh…! Harder Kuja!" I shouted.

Kuja moaned as he pushed harder into my body, and with one final thrust, he hit something deep within me, that sent shudders of pleasure though my body, and sparks in front of my eyes. I felt myself finally release. Kuja slowly left my body, his seed dripping from me. He lay flat out next to me.

"Wha… What did I just experience just then…?" I breathed.

"That my love, was an orgasm."

"That… Was amazing Kuja…"

I took Kuja in an embrace, ignoring the sticky semen all over my chest. Kuja licked some of it off my neck.

"Mmm… Zidane juice…" He laughed.

I giggled and used his chest as a makeshift pillow. I didn't want to move from this position right now.

"Shall we rest now? I don't know about you, but I'm worn out after all that. Fair play Zidane, you were good for a virgin."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment…?"

"Of sorts…"

I nuzzled up to Kuja, and closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep to the rhythm of Kuja's breathing.

* * *

**For those of you wondering what language the two genomes were speaking in, it was Latin.**

**It means:**

**"I love you, my Silver beauty."**

**"As do I, my Golden Hero."**

**Respectivly of course. I guess I'm a little mushy like that.**

**Also, this was my first ever sex scene. No bashing, as I'm quite proud of it.**

**For a first one anyway.**


	12. Crumpets!

**It's been awhile, eh?**

**Try no laptop, but a crappy desktop, that you have to smash the 'r' key for it to work on the keyboard.**

**I've been writing this on my i-pod, so if the formatting is crap, it's not my fault.**

**Late update because of that, and lack of insperation, and moar GCSE exams.**

**I'm painting Freya for my art test prep, and my art teacher likes the shading. He has a thing about shading.**

**I also went to see 'Kick Ass', and that was amazing. **

**On the same day I found another Zidane figure. So I bought it. Yay!**

**Plus all of my new stories I haven't posted have been deleted, cause' of the whole laptop dying thing.**

**I had a request to do a Kuja/Zidane/Cloud, and I was well into that, but now I have to start again. Bleah.**

* * *

I woke up, and Kuja wasn't in bed; so I decided it must have been late.

"I need a shower…" I muttered to myself, looking at the sticky mess on my chest.

I moved to get out of bed, and there was a sharp pain in my rear end. But I guess after last nights events, it would hurt.

Ignoring the pain, I jumped out of bed, and started to wonder where my clothes were. I walked toward the living room, speaking before I had even walked thorough the door.

"Hey Kuja, is my ass supposed to be hurting like this? Besides, where are my clothes?"

By the time I had finished my sentence, I was in the room, staring at Kuja, who seemed to have a rather amused look on his face.

"Ahem…"

I tuned around, and saw Freya. Her hands were covering her face, and she looked embarrassed.

"Hey Fre-"

"Before you set another foot in here, take a shower, and get dressed."

My tail twitched a little, and I took a step back and ran toward the shower.

"You clothes are in the bathroom!" I heard Kuja shout.

I entered the bathroom, soon emerging, clean and fully dressed. I walked back toward the living room, and sat next to Kuja, my tail curling around his leg.

"So Zidane, I see you have decided to return clean and fully dressed." Freya said quietly.

"Uhh. Yeah, sorry about that…"

I reached my arm around to the back of my neck, and started to play with the hair in my ponytail. I always did that when I got nervous.

"Despite out earlier encounter, I am glad to see you strong and healthy."

"Thanks Freya."

She got up to leave, and I followed her to the door.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I asked uncertainly.

"For what Zidane?"

"You know... Doing 'it' with Kuja..."

"Of course not! You are old enough to know that sex should only be practiced between two people who love each other very much."

"So you're alright with it then?"

"Yes. As long as you clean yourself up as soon as you wake up next time."

"You gotta give me some credit; I didn't even know you were here."

"I'll give you that then. But nothing else!"

I laughed and opened the door for Freya. I saw her wince a little and hold her stomach.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to take you home?"

"No no, of course not." She winced again, "It's nothing...! Just a little pregnancy pain..."

"You don't have to hide the pain so much Freya. I suppose this pain is natural."

"Yes, well I'd better get home before I throw up on your floor. Bye Zidane."

I waved goodbye to Freya as she got on Choco and rode away, back to Burmecia. I walked back toward Kuja and before he could say a word, I embraced him, enjoying the special moment.

"Mmm... Kuja, I love you so much..."

"You seem rather attached today Zidane."

"Yeah well... Maybe I'm feeling a little lonely today."

"Even after last night? Then maybe we should go out for the day."

* * *

We were at Treno again, sitting outside a small café.

"Crumpets!" Kuja exclaimed, putting down the menu.

"I'll just take a few kupo nuts."

"I always thought kupo nuts were for moogles."

"They are, I just like em' anyway."

The waitress soon came to take our orders, and when she came back with our orders, I was sure I saw Garnet. I squinted my eyes and saw that it was indeed Garnet. She glared at me, so I ignored her, facing to talk with Kuja.

"So he was like 'I've just met you, but I won't miss you' so I was like, 'Well, that's not very nice, is it?' so I used a flare star on  
him, and then an Ultima spell on him, and I won, cause I'm just epic like that." Kuja rambled on about his battles, and we continued to talk like fifteen year old girls in the yard.

"You're very modest Kuja, fair play."

"I agree with you there. Who was the strongest enemy you've ever fought? I mean that guy wasn't the strongest, just the most depressing."

"Hmm... I guess it was you."

"Really? I've not much physical strength, but my magicks are quite formidable."

"Yeah, if you focused more on your spells, they could easily kill  
someone."

"Then I'm sure they'll come in handy." Kuja said sarcastically.

"I'm sure they'd come in handy for charring someone to a crisp!"

Kuja had obviously seen Garnet. I looked at her; she scowled and turned her head away. Kuja didn't seem amused at all. He went to get up, but I placed my hands over his own. He seemed to calm down.

"Let it go Kuja... You don't wanna go making a scene in the middle of Treno killing Garnet... Then they'll all be after you."

"Ah, I suppose. But if you weren't here, I would have done it."

I gave Kuja a look, and he smiled.

"Maybe we should make our way back now. It's starting to get late." Kuja said.

I yawned, and Kuja left a large sum of gil on the counter. He walked out, and I followed, running a little to keep up with him.

As Choco had gone to help Freya as soon as we had gotten to Treno, we had a long walk ahead of us. Like always, I had one of those makeshift tents with me, and by the look of the sky, we were gonna need it. I looked up and saw the twinkling stars amongst the dark blue sky.

I didn't want to admit it out loud, but I was drained. It wasn't like me to get so tired out by the simple task of walking. As I was in my own world, I was taken out of it abruptly by Kuja squeaking as he tripped over his own feet.

"Good spot... We'll sleep here..."

He looked up at me as I smiled in his direction, falling limply into his arms.

"I'm tired..." I muttered, before falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Also, I'm in a Fullmetal Alchemist phase, and my desk is wobbling as I type this.**


	13. Broken Genome

**It's been awhile again, eh?**

**Once again, sorry if the formatting is bad, I'm still writing it on my i-pod.**

**I don't know if I would call the end a cliffhanger.**

**Oh, remember I mentioned in an earlier chapter I drew Freya for art?**

**Well, a link is up on my profile for the pictures I painted, go check em' out.**

**I'm also planning on ending this soon, because if I don't, it will literally never end.**

**But there will definatly be a sequel. Definatly.**

* * *

I woke up to the rhythm of someone walking at a brisk pace.

"Ugh..." I sounded.

"Go back to sleep if you're that tired."

"No... I already sleep to much as it is..."

I was subconsciously holding on tight to Kuja's back, slowly lowering myself down. I wobbled a bit, holding onto Kuja's arm for support.

"How far are we from home?" I asked.

"Well, I covered quite a bit of distance while you were still sleeping, so we'll be there soon."

Kuja was right; we weren't that far from home. In fact, half an hour and we walked through the doors.

"After all this time, it's good to be home."

"We haven't even been gone that long."

"Yes, but I've come too really like this place."

I suddenly heard a sharp knocking at the door, and when I opened it, I was surprised to see Choco, a note in his beak. I took it from him, and quickly read it.

"Oh Kuja, I have to go and help out Freya for a couple of hours, are you alright to stay here?"

"You act as if I'm a little child. Of course I'll be alright."

"Good. Because I don't wanna come home to a dead Kuja..."

"Zidane, stop worrying. In fact, it's me who should be worrying about you."

"Nah, I'm not worrying." I lied, "I just love you so much."

* * *

I arrived soon at Burmecia, and met Freya at the park near her house. I was surprised to see Eiko and Vivi there too.

"Hey Freya, what's wrong?"

"I was just feeling a little lonely. I hope I haven't interrupted anything."

"No, no, of course not! Did you invite Eiko and Vivi too?"

Upon hearing their names, the two children ran toward me, Eiko jumping on me, giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Zidane! I haven't seen you for ages!" She said rapidly, "I've heard from Vivi that you're going out with Kuja, are you? Anyway, I always thought you liked Garnet, after all that had happened, besides, Kuja's a boy, and I've kinda had a crush on him since he'd kidnapped me."

She quickly clapped her hands to her mouth, after breathing in much needed oxygen.

"Hi Eiko, good to see you."

She blushed and ran off to play with Vivi. I sat next to Freya on the park bench.

"Are your tummy pains getting any better?" I asked.

"Not really, but it's normal. I'm getting closer and closer to giving birth, and I'm a little scared."

"Every mother goes through this. But don't worry; I'll be there for you."

"Yes. Fratley has been called out by the king on important business, and he's going to be gone for a long time. It's out of our hands."

* * *

Kuja was bored. Now that Zidane had gone, there was no one to occupy him. He walked through his palace, grabbed a bottle of wine, and made his way into the library, where Mogsam was reading also.

"Hello, kupo."

"Hello Mogsam. It seems as if I haven't talked to you in ages." Kuja said, pouring himself a glass of wine, "Do you want some?"

"No thank you, kupo. I've never had a taste for wine."

Kuja took a long drink, and lay back in his chair.

"So... What do you think of Zidane?" Kuja asked Mogsam.

"He seems to liven up the place; he's good to have around."

Kuja was sure he could hear a muffling voice, then a 'kupo' to top it off.

"Please excuse me Kuja. Artemicion is calling for me."

"It's got the royal seal on it, kupo..." Artemicion muttered.

"I'm not sure if I should give this to Kuja; I mean, it is meant for Zidane, kupo. But Zidane isn't fond of Garnet either..." Mogsam replied.

"Why don't you just put it in Kuja's room, kupo?"

"Yeah, kupo, I think I'll do that."

* * *

I loved riding home on Choco. He was a great chocobo. I think somewhere along the way, I must have fallen asleep on his back, as I was home a lot sooner than I thought I would have been. I walked towards the front door, and saw Mogsam.

"Zidane, before you do anything, there's a letter for you in Kuja's room, kupo. Please make sure he doesn't read it!"

"W-why...?"

"It's from Garnet, kupo."

I looked at the moogle with a blank stare for what seemed like hours.

"Are you sure it's from Garnet?" I asked, hoping the moogle was mistaken.

"It has the royal seal on it. It's from Alexandria..."

"No... I hope it's an apology off her, and nothing else..."

I sprinted towards Kuja's room, hoping to find that letter unopened.

* * *

Kuja was a little tipsy by the time he had made it to his room, hearing something from the two moogles about a letter. He picked it up, broke the seal and read it.

_Dear Zidane,_

_I'm so glad you dumped that narcissistic freak for me again. I hope you'll come home to me soon._

_Love, Garnet._

Kuja was visibly trembling. He couldn't tell whether it was from anger, betrayal or dread. Zidane was his soul mate, his lover... He had betrayed Kuja, and anger was the first emotion to fully surface.

* * *

"What the FUCK is this about?" Kuja screamed as I walked into the room, holding up the letter.

"Kuja, whatever that letter says isn't true!"

"No Zidane! I see what's gone on here! You never went to see Freya, you went to see Garnet!"

"You've got it all wrong Kuja! I promise I've been with Freya the entire time!"

"No Zidane!" He screamed again, anger fading, sadness rising,

"Get out! I never want to see you again!"

Kuja was crying. Over me. Because of Garnet. I couldn't let this go on... Obviously, I had to leave Kuja alone to calm down and talk about this rationally.

"Zidane, I said get out! I mean it! I never want to see you again,  
ever!"

"Kuja please... Think about this rationally..."

"In the state I'm in? I can't see it happening! You said you loved me! I just... Zidane please... Leave..."

Kuja turned away from me and wasn't saying another word. I felt awful about leaving him in his time of need, but I couldn't help him now, only he could help himself.

"Kuja... Please never forget that I love you, no matter what."

"Zidane, don't make it any harder than it already is. I'm leaving you. Garnet seems to be more important to you..."

I couldn't get my legs to start moving. The initial feeling of rejection was there, but I refused to feel it. Kuja's eyes looked fierce through the tears. He lifted his hands up for an attack spell. I darted out.

* * *

By the time reached Burmecia, it only just hit me. The rain was pelting down, dripping off my nose. I knocked on Freya's door, and when she answered it I ran upstairs toward my old room, and locked the door. I heard Freya call for me, but my world was an abyss...

* * *

**The next chapter I'll try to make the last. I'll try to make it the longest as well.**

**I'm gonna try and get a few more revie****ws before I post the last chapter, I really need to know that people like it.**

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, faved, and above all, read it up till here!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	14. Finale

**I've worked so hard on this chapter, I hope it meets up to everyones standards.**

**One word can describe this chapter: ANGST.**

**Before you start, put in your reviews if you want a sequel and an epilogue.**

**The epilogue will take less time than a sequel, obviously, and the sequel won't be done for a while.**

**I 've other Kuja/Zidane fics to work on now.**

**Vote on my profile for what you want to be updated next.**

* * *

I stayed in my room for days, not sleeping, not coming out for anything. But now I seemed to have passed the solitary stage, and I needed to be with another living being. I looked out the window to find it was morning. I unlocked the door and walked downstairs, finding Freya on the couch. I climbed up next to her, and she put her arm around me, offering much needed comfort. I dug my head into her side and started to silently sob. Freya seemed to know what was wrong; when I was upset, she always knew. I finally looked up at her with blue, watery, heartbroken eyes, and nearly lost my composure.

"Hey, maybe we should go out today? Staying in all day can't be good for you."

I nodded my head, unwilling to speak. I just followed Freya around Burmecia, not saying a word. I just couldn't muster up any willpower to speak. Freya tried to get me to talk every now and again, but I only nodded or shook my head in response. When we got home, I followed Freya around like a lost child. I honestly didn't know why. In the morning, I wasn't feeling any better... Somehow, without noticing, I was standing outside the house ready to go somewhere.

"Zidane, we have to go to Cleyra today." Freya said.

I gave her a quizzical look, not wanting to speak.

"The magicks of this world are wonderful. The Cleyran tree has grown back, and what's left of the Cleyrans, are coming with us to restore the sand vortex."

That was pretty amazing. I remember when- blew up that tree to nothing but a smouldering stump. I choked up a little. It was a fair walk back to Cleyra, and Freya was heavily pregnant, so I fetched Choco for her to ride on. I may have been wallowing in my own self pity, but that doesn't mean I don't care about those who mean everything to me. All the Cleyrans and Burmecians following us all knew me. Hell, I even think someone named one of their kids after me.

But I was glad none of them were talking to me. When we reached the tree, I knew Choco wouldn't go up there, and I was worried for Freya. I knew she was an amazing Dragoon, but I wanted her to rest herself up as much as possible. I motioned for the group to stop, and walked up to Choco, and whispered something in his ear. I helped Freya down, and Choco sped off, soon returning with a black chocobo. I stroked Choco lovingly, and helped Freya onto the black chocobo. I got onto her as well, in front if Freya, and grabbed onto the chocobos feathers.

She was a strong chocobo; I had to admit, flying to the top of a very tall tree, holding two people. On the way up, Freya grabbed onto my waist, hanging on pretty tight. I wanted to ask if she was alright, but... I just couldn't. We reached the top, and I ungracefully fell off the chocobo. I groaned and held my head, Freya rushing up to my side.

"Zidane, are you alright?"

"Ugh... My head..." I spoke unconsciously, slapping a hand over my mouth.

"Ah. It's good to see you can still talk."

I welled up a little, and to stop myself, I threw myself at Freya, before I started to cry.

* * *

It was evening when everybody met up at the sanctuary, I sat in the corner, and the dancers were getting ready to perform, and to my surprise, so was Freya. Why was she getting ready? She shouldn't be dancing when she's this pregnant... I walked up to her.

"F... Fr... F..." Damn it, why will it not just come out?

"Come on Zidane, speak. If you don't, you'll never be able to sing again..."

"No!" I squeaked. "I mean I'm sorry... I'm just still so sad..."

"I promise we'll talk about it later, alright? Now what did you want to ask me?"

I shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Should you really be dancing like this...? I mean, you're so close to giving birth now..."

"Don't you worry about it Zidane. I think I'll be able to make it through one dance. After all, you've saved my energy with all of your chocobos."

I smiled; glad Freya had gotten me to talk again. She gave me a light kiss on the cheek and proceeded to the middle of the room. I hadn't seen the dance since the last time I was here. The wonderful music I had come to love started to play, and the room was in a buzz of movement; Freya never ceases to amaze me with her stamina and strength. Sitting next to the harp made me incredibly sleepy. I could go without sleep for a very long time, but my eyes were starting to betray me. I closed them for what seemed like a moment, and when I opened them again, the song was over, and Freya was walking up to me, panting ever so slightly.  
"The parts that I weren't asleep for were amazing."

Freya smiled and ruffled my hair.

"I think it's time we went home."

* * *

Kuja sat in the living room, quietly sobbing into his knees. He was trying his hardest not to think of Zidane, but it was near impossible. Since Zidane had left, Kuja had contemplated on overdosing, or the 'get caught up in your own Ultima spell'. But he wasn't that stupid. He felt like it, yes, but what good would killing yourself do? Nothing, Kuja had decided that was the coward's way out. Besides, what a waste it would have been. Zidanehad risked his life to save Kuja from the Iifa Tree.

"Oh Kuja, what are we to do now..." He sighed to himself, "Maybe I should... No, never mind..."

* * *

Once again, a sleepless night had finally ended. I was so glad to see the sun, I nearly jumped out of the window, but stopped myself, realising I was on the second floor of the building. I laughed, despite myself. I went downstairs to see Freya putting on some normal clothes. It was strange not seeing her in a dragoon uniform. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Now Zidane..." Freya said, patting the empty space on the couch next to her, "Come to me, and talk about it."

I sniffed a little and sat next to her, snuggling up to her for comfort.

"Kuja... He... He...!"

"Come on now, breath properly and tell me."

"He left me... Because of Garnet!"

I grabbed onto Freya, my whole body shaking, but the tears were refusing to fall.

"Now... Tell me what Garnet did."

"S-she sent a letter that was meant for me, but Kuja opened it, and it said that I had gotten back together with her, and Kuja believed it! He thought while I was with you, I was really with Garnet!"

I cried quietly into Freya's sleeve, my whole body and mind feeling terrible.

* * *

I sat at Levia Point, just North-West of Burmecia. I looked out toward the stormy sea, sighing for what seemed like the millionth time. I was so tired. Not knowing what else to do, I started to sing:

* * *

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
Melodies of life, love's lost refrain..._

_**Kuja... I miss you so much...**_

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

_**When I was with you, it seemed like the piece that was missing from me had been found...**_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds-forever and beyond_

_**But now you're gone... You don't want me anymore...**_

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings  
In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

_**I don't know if I can go on without you Kuja...**_

_If I should leave this lonely world behind  
Your voice will still remember our melody  
Now I know we'll carry on  
Melodies of life  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts  
As long you remember me..._

_**I can't do it... I can't live without you!**_

* * *

I got up and walked toward the edge. Waves crashed beneath me. I let myself fall forward. As my feet left the ground, I closed my eyes. All conscious thought had vanished.

* * *

Freya ran as fast as she possibly could. She skidded towards the edge, grabbing something blonde and furry. Freya heaved up an unconscious Zidane, bringing him to her body. She cried into Zidane's shoulder, holding him delicately. Freya never cried. Only a few times in her life had she cried. She never thought that Zidane would resort to this...

I was vaguely aware of someone holding me, and something warm and wet seeping through my clothes. I opened my eyes, and I was met with a flurry of moonlight white hair.

"... Freya?"

"You idiot!" She sobbed, "How could you do that! Just think of all the people that would miss you! I don't want to bring a baby into this world without them having a big brother!"

"Freya... I don't know anymore..."

After over twenty minutes of sobbing into each others arms, I suddenly had a resolve.

"Garnet..." I muttered. "It's all her fault!"

I ripped myself from Freya's arms, and darted away, with a quick 'I love you' to Freya. I put my fingers to my mouth and whistled loud, Choco running at my side. I jumped on, and Choco sped towards Alexandria.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you've done to my life?" I screamed. "I've nearly committed suicide because of what you've done! Well this is it for you!"

I held up my daggers over the already injured Garnet.

"Zidane...?"

I spun around, and Kuja was there. I turned to look at Garnet, then Kuja, then Garnet, then Kuja... It was all too much for me! I broke down right then and there. I didn't just cry, I screamed. I felt someone pick me up and attempt to comfort me, but it wasn't working. I heard someone say something about an emotional breakdown. Then last of all, I heard someone, so gently, mutter a sleep spell. I slipped off into a dreamless, magick induced sleep.

* * *

I woke up for the second time today. I felt my fingers clinging onto something soft.

"Time to wake up, my love..."

"My dear Kuja... How long I've waited to hear your voice..."

We stayed motionless for a long time. Longer than I cared to document. We only stopped because of an intrusive 'kupo'.

"Zidane! Zidane! Urgent news, kupo!"

Artemicion came rushing in, faster than any moogle I had seen before.

"Calm down, kupo! I mean, calm down! What is it?"

"Freya is in labour!"

I grabbed Kuja's hand and ran out the front gates, ignoring Garnet all the way. I whistled loud for Choco again. I felt Kuja lift me and himself up on Choco, using a little magick to aid him. I sat in Kuja's lap, and he put his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Zidane... I never meant for it to go as far as it did... Just the thought of you dead, it just-" Kuja choked up a little.

I turned around and silenced him with a kiss. Kuja held me tight and forced his tongue into my mouth, needing attention. But I needed attention too. I returned the affection gratefully, messily kissing him. Choco started to 'kweh', but we took no notice. Just after the loudest 'kweh', I fell off Choco, squeaking as I did. But I never hit the ground. I smiled as I dangled from Kuja's grip.

"Maybe we should listen to the chocobo next time?"

I laughed as Kuja pulled me back up. Then in a matter of minutes, we were outside the gates of Burmecia. We ran toward the hospital, running through the doors, toward the maternity ward. This hospital was very small, and locating Freya was rather easy... Though she herself made it a lot easier...

"AHH, gods damn it! Get out!"

I burst through the doors, and ran to Freya's side. Kuja followed seconds after, but passed out when he saw Freya.

"Get out at once!" I heard one of the doctors scream.

"NO! It's okay! AGGH! Both of them can stay!"

Freya looked at me when Kuja passed out, but I just told the doctors to put him on the bed next to us. She started to squeeze my hand forcefully.

"Come on now Miss. Crescent! One more push!"

A pained grunt from Freya, followed by a small cry. A small figure was handed to one of the nurses.

"AGH, there's something ELSE in there!"

"Why, Miss. Crescent, it seems to be twins!"

"Then the little BUGGER should come OUT!"

Another shout of determination and pain from Freya, a disgruntled squeal of pain from me, and another small cry.

"Congratulations Miss. Crescent! You have a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl."

By now Kuja had woken up, and was holding the first born ever so gently. The doctor handed Freya the baby girl, and Kuja gave up the baby boy.

"They're both so beautiful..." Kuja smiled sweetly, tears in his eyes.

"Just like their mother..." I said, tears now appearing in my eyes as well.

"Here..." Freya muttered weakly, handing me the baby boy, "You too Kuja..." Freya handed him the baby girl.

"I am giving you two the honour... Of naming my children..."

"But Freya, what about the names you had in mind? I mean, you get to use both of them!"

"No... You two have been through so much... Besides, this'll make a great story someday."

"Well, if you're sure... I pick Miles! Kuja?"

"Macey. I pick Macey."

"Those are beautiful names... I'm glad we're all here together..."

We both gave Macey and Miles back to Freya. I fell into Kuja's arms, smiling, letting tears of happiness fall down my cheeks.

"I love you so much Kuja..."

Kuja squeezed me affectionately and kissed the top of my head.

"What would my life be without you Zidane?"

_**Fin~**_

* * *

**That's it!**

**Now go vote and review so I have something to do, heh!**

**We'll be hearing more from Macey and Miles in the future...**

**Thank you all once again for reading, if it wasn't for the support I've received from others, you wouldn't be reading this!**

**I have also found a Zidane plush which I shall be getting as a VERY early Christmas prezzie!**


End file.
